


typical.

by seonhoneyy



Category: han jipyeong - Fandom, kim seonho - Fandom, seonhohada, start up - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut, director han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonhoneyy/pseuds/seonhoneyy
Summary: He softly chuckled and rested his chin on your shoulder, "What are you making?""I'm just heating up the pasta we didn't get to eat last night all thanks to your horny ass.""Mhm... You're one to talk." He smirked and pressed his lips to your cheek, "What was it again that you said last night? I think they were along the lines of... 'fuck the shit out of me,' if I'm not mistaken."[ an AU one-shot wherein director han goes through about his usual day. ]
Relationships: han jipyeong x oc, han jipyeong x y/n, kim seonho x oc, kim seonho x y/n
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	typical.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a Han Jipyeong one-shot for once lmao. This contains explicit content, proceed with caution. ◡̈

You were currently in a meeting with a representative of a potential partner company as you were scouting a few shipping enterprises to be the sole global distributor of your new affordable and eco-friendly clothing line. Ms. Yoon was there with you as a legal and business consultant in addition to her being a representative of one of your major investors... You expected someone else to join you as an extra pair of eyes and ears to make sure the deal you were to settle with was safe and profitable, but he was running late and you had to start the meeting soon.

"Ms. Yoon, I'll have to begin without the director..." You turned your head to the grey-haired woman seated beside you, giving her a heads up.

She raised her brows in surprise but simply nodded at your request, giving you a green light.

"Mr. Choi." You sent a professional smile towards the man across from you, "Let's begin, shall we?"

"By all means." He replied with a grin of his own.

"Now, I'd just like to inform you that there have been numerous shipping companies offering to distribute for my company, especially for this clothing line in particular. I'm curious as to why I should consider yours as one of the front-runners if not, the one I should pick." You laid out the facts and coolly commenced your accord.

Mr. Choi leaned towards the table and rested his elbows on the glass, "As you may know, my company can help your products reach the international market more easily as we've been acclaimed in exporting Korean goods—"

"I'm well aware of your company's stature, Mr. Choi. I've done my research and I've compared and contrasted the figures. What I'd like to know is how much will your distribution markup be?"

He sent an impressed smirk towards your way, "We're looking at about... forty-five percent."

"Excuse me?" You cocked a brow, " _Forty-five_ percent? And I'm assuming you still want shares?"

"About four percent of the shares. Why? Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid I can only give, at the most at the moment, twenty-seven percent of distribution markup and one percent of our shares. I presume a bargaining is in order."

Mr. Choi let out a relaxed and amused smile as he seemed to enjoy your slick poise, "Of course."

As you were about to start pitching in a deal, the meeting room doors opened and in came the person you've been eagerly waiting for earlier... fashionably late to the party. Typical.

"My apologies. I was in another meeting." He said, giving you a stoic stare.

"Please have a seat, Director Han. We were just about to negotiate." You told him as he took a seat beside Ms. Yoon, putting her in between you two.

Han Jipyeong eyed the man in front of you and sensed an oddly suspicious aura from him. He leaned in to Ms. Yoon to ask her about what has happened so far, which she filled him in accordingly with detail. As soon as he heard the whopping markup rate Mr. Choi proposed, he furrowed his brows. He sensed that something was definitely up, feeling like they were looking to take advantage of your company.

"As I was about to say earlier, my company has been expanding all throughout Korea and all throughout Asia for the past three years. We've established ourselves quite well so far but we're looking to enter the Western market. Now, with that in mind, you could already imagine how many shareholders we've garnered over the years. I think the figures you've previously proposed are a bit too... brazen." You carefully say that last adjective knowing it was a bit gutsy to mention it.

But you _did_ want to be transparent and because of the lack of a better term, you simply put things as they were.

"I think we'll be negotiating for a while..." Mr. Choi flirtatiously smirked, as if he were trying to woefully dissuade you, "But I guess it's a good thing I like how you talk."

Ms. Yoon held back a chuckle as she sent a cursory glance at the venture capitalist beside her, seeing the sudden and rather drastic change in the director’s composure.

You scoffed at his sad attempt, "I'm afraid I don't have that much time, Mr. Choi. I have a schedule to follow right after this and I'd like to wrap things up quickly. No loose ends."

"The forty-five percent is still subject to discussion but maybe we'd come to a consensus maybe over... dinner? Will you be free later?" Mr. Choi was still unabashed with his romantic advances.

As you were about to speak up to tell him off, _someone else_ beat you to it...

"If I may interrupt, Mr. Choi, why would you need to request for an additional meeting when you can settle things right here and right now?" Director Han shot him an accusing and immensely cold stare as words flowed out his mouth like a raging river, "I'd appreciate it if you stop philandering with my— _I mean,_ with the CEO and maintain your professionalism. It's either you lower your markup cost and lower your appeal for shares, or the company will just have to entertain other shipping enterprises altogether. It's just as simple as that."

 _Ah, here we go..._ You thought to yourself as you pursed your lips to a thin line.

Mr. Choi was taken aback at the Director's intrusion, suddenly feeling small and intimidated. He cleared his throat and sat straight on his seat, "I suppose I can offer that my company takes thirty-five percent of the distribution markup and one point five percent of the shares."

"Twenty-nine percent markup."

"Thirty-three."

"Make that thirty percent of the distribution markup and we'll highly consider your company as a done deal." You set your foot on that final bargain and awaited Mr. Choi's response.

He stayed silent for a moment, giving it deep thought. He was staring at you while debating within himself on the matter at hand but as soon as he felt the hypothetical knives being thrown at him with the glares Han Jipyeong was sending him, he immediately looked away from you.

"A deal it is." He nervously smiled, "We're looking forward with working with your company."

You cunningly smiled in victory as you stood up to shake his hand, "I'm glad we came to an agreement. We'll keep in touch. See you soon, Mr. Choi."

He bowed to you and the two investors with you as he excused himself, "I must get going now. Thank you, again."

As Mr. Choi left the room, Ms. Yoon stood up from her seat and excused herself as well with a knowing laugh, "Now, since that's settled, I'll leave you two alone."

You sat back down on your seat and you were soon left alone with a brooding Director Han, who still had a hard look plastered on his face.

"You know, you didn't need to do that back there." You told him with your arms crossing on your chest.

He leaned back on his seat and scowled, "He was crossing the line."

"I had _everything_ under control." 

He scornfully scoffed, "Oh, please—"

" _And_ I was just about to put him back in his place before you butt in."

"Well, sorry I just couldn't help it." The venture capitalist half-heartedly apologized, "He was shamelessly flirting with my _wife_ right in front of me. What did you expect me to do?"

"Director Han—"

"It's just the two of us in here. Can you cut it out with the formalities?”

You could see how tensed he still was so you decided to calm him down by putting your hand over his, "At ease, soldier. The threat has been subdued."

" _Damn right_." He jeered as he stood up and bent down to plant a kiss on your forehead, "I missed you. What time will you finish up?"

"I'll just fix some things at the office then we can go home right after." You replied, you stood up as well to leave the meeting room.

"I'll come with you."

You both set off into the hallways and walk together side-by-side, having bystanders stare at you two in awe; Sandbox's very own power couple. 

You were both already very established in your own fields and being married to each other only added to your reputable images. SH Venture Capital's director and one of Sandbox's most competent CEOs got together to emit this radiance only true eloquence could exude. You two didn't even need to do much to give off the energy of being Sandbox royalty. You veered away from publicly displaying your affections for one another as you and Jipyeong both wanted to maintain your professionalism at work even if it may be difficult to do so at certain times.

As you arrived at your office, you went ahead to tidy up the papers on your desk, arranging them into organized stacks on the side. You gather your things and put them nicely into your Chanel handbag as you meet your husband, waiting for you patiently outside your office door. In the elevator ride going down to the basement, Jipyeong intertwined your fingers with each other as he put your hands in the pocket of his coat, keeping them warm. It was a rare and sweet moment of him being lovey-dovey in a generally public place. These were the type of moments that made your heart flutter. Him being subtle in showing his endearment towards you in the hours you both agreed to remain at a necessary level of indifference made you weak at the knees.

The elevator doors opened to your parking basement as you walked out, hand-in-hand. You only let go of each other when you had to get in the car. You watched as Jipyeong turned on the engine with just a simple press of a button and put just one hand on the steering as the other rested on your left thigh.

"Where do you want to have dinner tonight?" He asked as he drove out of the parking spot, hearing the muffled squeaking of the tires as it rolled on the rubberized floor of the garage.

"Hmm, let's just eat at home. We haven't used our kitchen in a while." You recalled how many times you've eaten out for the past week alone.

"Alright, then." He then proceeded to tinker with the touch-screen in the middle of the car, setting the navigation system to lead them 'home.'

The ride going back to the river-view penthouse that was once his bachelor pad (but now has become a sweet home he and his wife shared) was quiet but peaceful. Only the sound of the faint music from the car speakers were audible and you both sat in comfortable silence with his hand placed atop yours on the arm rest.

The day you met the man beside you, you never would've imagined you'd end up marrying him. He was cold, harsh, and seemed like he couldn't stand you... but being your company's mentor, he had no choice but to see you _everyday_.

And in those daily interactions, you had a tendency to fight _a fucking lot_ —but at the end of each day, you learned to recognize the importance of him nitpicking at every single thing you did. For him, your sustainable fashion company seemed like a waste of time and effort at first but he grew to realize that with you manning the ship, your company could reach beyond the sky's limit. As soon as you two began seeing past each other's walls, that was when you began to see each other in another light. To put simply, you fell in love—and you did it ever so smoothly and exhilaratingly.

However, when it was time to go on with your CEO journey with no more assistance given by a mentor, Jipyeong decided to stick by your side in another way; as a boyfriend. A boyfriend who gave you _amazing_ make-out sessions and the _best_ business advice on the side for free.

Things led on to one another and eventually one day, he just decided to have you all to himself. The day he proposed was one of the happiest days of your life, second to the day you officially tied the knot.

He helped you hone your skills as a leader and you helped soften his heart. In short, you helped each other grow into the continuously flourishing people you were today.

As you entered the apartment's front doors, the lights automatically turned on as Youngsil's automated voice sounded through the house: _"Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Han."_

"Hi, Youngsil." You greeted the AI with a smile.

You and Jipyeong took off your coats as you hung them on the rack by the door as you then both set down your stuff on the couch.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower." He said as he held the back of his neck, stretching while letting out a groan.

You nodded as you headed over to the kitchen, "Okay, take your time."

He walked off to your bedroom just as you began preparing his favorite home-cooked meal; garlic shrimp cream pasta. You boiled some water, put in the noodles, chopped the garlic, and de-shelled the shrimps. You then prepared the cream sauce and mixed everything together with the al dente pasta you had to wait around eleven minutes for. It was nothing fancy, it was just a quick and simple meal that your husband found good enough to be his comfort food. You plated the dish and set the table, bringing out some white wine from the chiller. As you finished within thirty minutes or so, you wondered if Jipyeong was finished with his shower.

You walked into your bedroom just to hear the shower in the bathroom turn off. Seconds later, your husband stepped out with nothing but a navy blue towel wrapped around his waist.

"The food's ready..." You tried to mask your surprise at the sudden sight of his dewy, topless torso with the nonchalant tone in your voice.

But he saw the contradicting look on your face and that made him smugly smirk to himself... and so, he decided to tease what he could.

"What'd you make?" He asked, taking slow steps towards you, brushing his wet hair back with his hand, knowing too well that it turned you on whenever he did that.

"Pasta." You replied, feeling your heart race as he shut the door behind you, "The shrimp garlic one."

He smiled as he soon as he fully faced you, having to slightly look down, "Sounds good."

You quietly suck in a breath to calm yourself down but you later on realized that it only made things worse as you just took a big whiff of his woody, after-shower scent; an intoxicating smell.

"What is it?" A knowing grin appeared on his lips as he took one more step closer to you just as you looked down to make sure his towel was still there, "Eyes up here, love."

He laughed at how adorably flustered you were, your cheeks even started to turn red.

"As much as I'd love to follow your lead right now..." You said.

"Why don't you?"

"The food will get cold."

"We can always heat it up later." He bit his lip, fighting an overly cheeky and scheming smile from painting itself on his lips which only made you swoon at him even more.

A strand of hair fell on his face, he smelt _great_ , his abs were just _there_ , and the fact that his dimples were showing right now? You were amazed with yourself that you didn't just throw yourself at the man. You both just spent a few seconds looking at each other, feeling a growing tension fill your bedroom.

He then went ahead to leave a kiss on your forehead, on your cheeks, then on both sides of your mouth. He held you by the chin as he pulled his face away from yours, just enough for you to melt into his stare.

”Youngsil, dim the lights.” He instructed your home AI, “Silence our phones too. We won’t be taking any calls for around the next five hours.”

_”Yes, sir.”_

“ _Five_ hours?” You raised both your brows in surprise.

All he did in reply was wink at you as the lights were toned down a notch just like your husband instructed and that was when he hastily leaned into you, catching your lips in his ever so incessantly yet artfully.

It took no time for you to cup his face with your hands as you moved your lips against his; a fight for dominancy.

He picked you up by your thighs as he set you down on the edge of the bed, pinning you down with the force of his mouth against yours. One of his hands travelled from the side of your face, down to your breast where he gave it a light squeeze. As you momentarily gasped, he took that opportunity to enter your mouth with his tongue wrestling with yours.

It was at that blissful moment when you knew you were never going to get tired of this man’s _exquisite_ taste.

As his mouth left your swollen lips to go further down to kiss, suck, and bite at the skin of your neck, he began undoing the buttons of your shirt so effortlessly... You sat up to take the damn thing off as you pulled him back down to you to feel his mouth explore you. He held the sides of your bare stomach and you shivered under his warm, delicate touch.

” _God, I missed this so fucking much_...” He muttered under his breath in between kisses.

He slid a hand under your back to arch it as he expertly unclasped your bra with just one hand. He then threw it away carelessly to the floor as you let out a quiet chuckle.

”That was a hundred-dollar bra, genius.”

”I can always buy you a new one...”

He paid your little comment not much attention after that, focusing on your beautiful bare chest. His eyes were filled with nothing but a burning desire for you. He _wanted_ you—every last piece of you.

His mouth found its way to your perked chest, again; kissing, sucking, licking, and even kneading with his free hand.

 _Obviously_ , this wasn’t your first time and it really showed in the way he instinctively knew which spots to kiss and touch to send shivers up and down your spine. He knew how to make you weak and he knew you were craving for more. You gasping and moaning his name was the most gratifying sound he’s ever heard, that even the rousing applause of his subordinates whenever he bagged million-dollar deals couldn’t amount to the satisfaction he feels course through his veins when he hears your voice begging for more of his touch. You were his favorite song, his favorite everything.

As he lowered himself down your body, he unzipped your pants and slid them down your legs as you were left with nothing but your underwear on. As he gently brushed his fingers on the thin fabric, he felt its wetness and you throbbing beneath it. He kneeled down on the floor and left a trail of fiery kisses in your inner thighs while you grabbed tightly on the sheets, mentally preparing yourself for what’s to come.

He took this time to finally remove the last piece of fabric covering you, leaving you completely bare under his touch and without warning, his tongue swirled around your core, licking you off like his favorite flavor of melted ice cream.

You arched your back in pure bliss, feeling jolts of pleasure shoot through your whole body as you grabbed and tugged at his hair. All the more when you felt him insert two fingers and started moving them faster and faster. You let out a small scream and that was when he moved his mouth up to kiss your stomach.

" _You're absolutely gorgeous_..." He muttered in his low and raspy voice as you felt his hot breath hit your navel.

You took time to catch your breath as you let out a hiss, growing impatient, "Take that damn towel off and fuck the shit out of me already, will you?"

He let out a husky laugh at your sudden friskiness as he came up to land a sweet and hungry kiss on your lips, "Alright, hold on—"

You rip the towel off of him yourself as you threw it away to the side, aggressively.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" He chuckled again, giving you another kiss.

You crack a devious smile as you go for his neck, eager to leave marks on him as much as he did to you.

He was supporting himself on top of you with his arms but feeling your nibbles and bites on his body made him go weak.

He had your name escape his lips through a moan as he shut his eyes, biting his lip.

He dropped himself beside you as you took this chance to top him this time around. You left kisses on every corner of his face, then down to his jaw, back to his ear, then down again to his neck. He was enjoying this so much, the cheeky bastard. Once you reached down to feel his aroused manhood, he clenched his jaw as he fought back another moan. He stared at you with his dark orbs and lovingly caressed your cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. No words were exchanged but you were able to tell by the glint of your eyes that you were both helplessly in love with each other... as you should be after all.

You smiled at each other as you positioned yourself on top of him more properly and lowered yourself down to his size, savoring the feeling of him entering you. His arm muscles flexed as he held you by the waist, beginning to sensually move his hips whilst just staring at you. You matched his gradual pace, coming to a synchronous rhythm together. 

Screams and moans of ecstasy filled your bedroom as your bodies moved faster and faster, and harder and harder against each other. He was biting his lip so hard that it nearly ended up bleeding, the veins on his neck popped, and his grip on your waist tightened as his nails dug into your sides while his other hand squeezed your breast as you moved against him. He was having trouble controlling himself but he didn’t want to hurt you so it took more than his usual will-power to not go overboard with his actions.

As you both neared your climaxes, you no longer had the strength to stay upright as you buried your face into his neck while he held you by the back of your head and lower back, keeping you melded into him. As soon as you felt that otherworldly jolt of euphoric electricity spread from your core to the tips of your fingers, you let out the loudest and longest scream of that night, holding tightly onto his shoulders. He climaxed not long after you as he felt himself come inside you, letting out a loud and long groan of his own.

As you slowed down and you were able to finally catch your breath, Jipyeong sat up with you still straddling his lap as he gave you a deep and passionate kiss.

”I love you.” He whispered in your ear as he held you to his chest.

”I love you too.” You replied back with the same softness.

He pressed his lips to the top of your head and to your cheeks, showering them with loving pecks.

”I seriously can never get enough of you...” He growled under his breath, “You’re breathtaking.”

You cupped his flushed cheeks and smiled, seeing his dimples at the slightest curve of his lips. You thought Han Jipyeong was the most perfect combination of the right amounts of sexiness and adorableness. All the while as he thought he was the luckiest man in the world for being the only man who had you in his arms for the night—and for the rest of the nights of his life.

”Wanna go for another round?” You challenged him as a smirk appeared on his face.

”You really want to find out who can last longer, huh?”

”You were the one who told Youngsil to put our phones on silent for _five_ hours. You better live up to your word.”

”I wasn’t even complaining, baby.” He let out a throaty chuckle, “I’m all yours tonight.”

Round, after round, after round... you were at it for _hours_. You two didn’t know when or how to stop, feeling like you just craved for more and more of each other after each touch and kiss. Not only was your husband amazingly great at being a venture capitalist, he was amazingly great in bed too. 

**────────────────**

You were thankful that the pasta you prepared last night didn't go bad. You had a pan heating up on the stove as you were to heat it up for your breakfast as to avoid wasting it. Your husband was still asleep and all you could do was scoff at him. You two were up all night making love, it was no surprise he was still knocked out on your bed until now. You even recall how you tried to wake him with a shower of kisses that morning but to absolutely no avail. He just softly groaned and put the sheets over his head, not wanting to be disturbed. He was tired. You couldn’t blame him.

As you put the cold pasta in the cast-iron skillet, you called for your home AI, "Youngsil, can play some music?"

_"Yes, Mrs. Han. What song would you like to listen to?"_

Meanwhile, Jipyeong abruptly woke up to the sound of bass booming through the surround speakers of your apartment. He opened his eyes and was confused as to why he was listening to some obnoxiously loud pop song so early in the morning with you no longer beside him.

"Youngsil, what's playing?" He furrowed his brows, yawned, and sat up, groggily.

_"Good morning, Mr. Han. The song is called Sassy Me by Red Velvet, sir. Mrs. Han requested for it to be played."_

He let out a small sigh as he should've known you were to blame for all this early morning ruckus. He got out of bed and put on a plain white shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants as he headed out of your bedroom to see you in the kitchen, cooking something up while moving your hips to the beat of the song. It was a rather amusing sight to start his day.

He quietly walked over to you, making sure to surprise you which he did when he suddenly came up from behind you to wrap his arms around you, planting a sweet kiss on the back of your neck.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jipyeong smiled as he tightly snuggled to you, also realizing that you were wearing his button-up from the night before.

"Took you long enough to wake up." You said.

He softly chuckled and rested his chin on your shoulder, "What are you making?"

"I'm just heating up the pasta we didn't get to eat last night _all thanks to your horny ass_."

"Mhm..." He smirked and pressed his lips to your cheek, "What was it again that you said last night? I think they were along the lines of _'fuck the shit out of me,'_ if I'm not mistaken."

You click your tongue at his retaliation, "You started it."

"You talk as if you didn't even enjoy it. You were screaming my name all night, I thought my ears were gonna burst." He teased again, laughing.

"Stop it." You hung your head back and groaned, "Go sit at the table and make coffee or something... We still have to get ready for work."

"Alright, alright." He cheekily replied as he left your side to prepare your favorite brew of caffeine.

It was just in time when you both finished with what you were putting together. You two met at the dining table to set down the food just as he was to put down the hot cups of coffee. You sat down nonchalantly on your seat but that was when your hubby noticed something on you that made him fight back another laugh.

"I think you might want to put concealer on top of those..." He retorted.

You looked at him, alarmed. You quickly brought out your phone and hurriedly opened your front camera to see what he was talking about... and there they were, numerous hickeys covering your neck; care of your doting husband.

"Shit..." You didn't know whether you wanted to laugh or worry, "I really hope my turtlenecks aren't in the wash..."

"Or you could opt not to hide them and show people that I've marked my territory. Will you be meeting with that Mr. Choi today?"

You raised a brow at him and scoffed, "I won't."

"That's a relief..." He grumbled as he took a bite out of the pasta.

You smile at him being protective over you again as you recall the meeting you had yesterday, but that was when you noticed numerous similar bruising on his neck as well. You chuckled and handed him your phone with the front camera still on.

"I think you'll have to wear a turtleneck today too, Director Han."

He looked up from his favorite pasta as he took your phone and checked out what you were talking about and once he saw the love marks on his milky white skin, he scratched the back of his head.

"Won't it be a bit suspicious if we _both_ come in wearing turtlenecks?"

"There's a neck pillow in the car if you're interested."

He blew a strand of hair out of his face, blatantly responding, "You know what, on second thought, I think it's better to just let them think what they're gonna think. We're married. Do they expect us to _not_ have sex?"

You smile and feel a blush come on to tint your cheeks as you quietly ate your food. It was typical for him to be brave about these things just as it was typical for him to take pride in having a _very active_ sex life.

As the morning rolled by, Jipyeong was then preoccupied with the reports sent to his email regarding the stocks he was looking into buying.

"I'm gonna go shower. Do the dishes, please." You walk over to him and give him a kiss on his temple.

You headed back to your bedroom as you took a shower, reluctantly washing off last night from your body as Jipyeong did the dishes as you instructed him to. You both got ready for work and you ended up wearing matching black turtlenecks and grey bottoms: you with a grey pencil skirt and him with grey trousers. You were a stylish couple, without a single doubt... that or you two just made everything you wore look expensive.

You made your way to work and when you arrived in your usual parking spot, he turned off the engine and faced you as he leaned in to give you a quick but heated kiss.

”Have a great day, CEO Han.” He caressed the side of your face with his thumb as you smiled.

“See you later, Director Han.”

You two got out of the car as you walked to the elevator to bring you to your respective floors, ready to go on about your usual days.


End file.
